Jashin's New Ritual
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Hidan wants me to join him for his new ritual. WARNING: BLOOD & LEMON/YAOI TOO OC & HIdan then OC/Hidan/Kakuzu
1. Chapter 1

I had just got out of the shower, dried off and put my robe on. Well, I started walking towards my room when I heard, "Olivia, would you come here please?" I could tell it was Hidan but the way he said that was really creepy, besides he hardly ever says please. I slowly pushed open his bedroom door and looked around his room; I didn't see him but I did notice two iron spikes jammed into the floor.

I thought, what the hell, but decided not to dwell on it since it's probably something new for his rituals, so I backed out the door. Just as I turned around I bumped into him and he had such an evil grin on his face. I didn't even want to know why he was smiling like that and just asked him, "Did you call me?" He gazed down at me and merely said, "Yes I did Olivia. I need your help with something." He started walking into his room while pushing me inside in front of him. "What would that be?" I cautiously ask while eyeing the spikes in the floor.

He started laughing quietly as he went to a box on his bed and pulled out something. He knelt to the spikes on the floor and attached something to them. He stood back, still chuckling, looked intently at me as he said, "I want you to join me for this new ritual," and pointed to the shackles on the spikes.

I slowly started backing out the door with a freaked out look while he decided to stretch across his bed. I just turned around to leave when I heard him say seductively, "Olivia, look at me." I don't know why the hell I stopped, but I did, and done what he asked. He was lying on his side with no shirt, his upper body propped up by his elbow, head resting on one hand and the other stretching out alongside his waist with his thumb just on the inside of the waistline on his pants. Yes, it was a fucking hot and sexy scene but my answer was still no.

He beckoned with a finger for me to come to him with a sexy smile playing on his lips. I shook my head no and took one more step back; I was in the doorway now. He tempted me again, "Would you like me to give you some money to reconsider? I really need you." Yes, I needed some money right now but I still shook my head no. I finally managed to make it out the door and quickly walked into the living room before he had the chance of calling me again.

Kakuzu was reading some paper on the couch and Sasori was on the other side reading a scroll. I sat on the edge of the couch and tapped Kakuzu on the shoulder, not even looking at me, he grunted, "Yes?" I hesitated before I asked and it came out the wrong way, "Is there something wrong with Hidan?" Kakuzu and Sasori both suppressed a laugh. Still not looking at me he said, "You should know by now that there's always something wrong with him." I said aggravated, "That's not what I meant! He's acting really strange in a…..sadist way."

Kakuzu finally looked at me and muttered, "He is a sadist, like me. What's the deal all of a sudden; you know all this Olivia!" I was getting pissed and said angrily, "Look, I don't know how to explain it but he's acting like he's been drugged or something and trying to lure me into some new ritual!" I crossed my arms and scowled at the other side of the room when Kakuzu just calmly asks, "How is he trying to lure you?" "First he pushes me in there, then tries to seduce me, and finally decides to bribe me." I glared at Kakuzu; he still was un-phased by any of this, and asks me in that same dead-tone voice, "Bribed you with what?" I let out a sigh and muttered, "Money, what else?" Kakuzu didn't say anything, so I looked at Sasori and asked him, "Did you drug him Sasori?" Sasori looked at me with that emotionless face of his and simply said, "Maybe."

I was about to fuss at him about what kind of answer is that when I heard Hidan's voice next to my ear, "I'm stilling waiting for you." I jumped out of my skin and ended up sliding onto Kakuzu's lap. Kakuzu managed to pull his paper away in time and supported my back with his hand. Hidan leered at me while twirling his finger on my shin, he pouted as he said, "I just want to make you a part of this new ritual; Jashin demands for you to join me."

Kakuzu and Sasori finally see where I was getting at and stared at Hidan with that, 'what the hell' look. I was clinging to Kakuzu and Sasori cocked his eyebrows up. Kakuzu demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you Hidan? Do your ritual by yourself you idiot." Hidan looked offended as he stated, "There's nothing fucking wrong with me old man, I just had a meeting in a dream with my lord to try this new ritual and he commands I do it with Olivia!" I demanded, "Why does he command you to do it with me?"

He simply said, "This ritual requires a woman and my lord knows I have feelings for you, and you too Kakuzu. He's being merciful to me by letting me have you and not waste this ritual with some cheap whore!" Kakuzu got fed up and demanded, "Hidan, go to your fucking room. I don't want to hear anymore about this damn ritual!" Hidan was about to start a fuss until Kakuzu gave him that, 'say one word and die' look and Hidan actually stomped off into his room and slammed the door without a word. He then pointed a finger at me and growled; "Now you stay away from Hidan until we get back." I looked at him confused, "You're leaving?"

He picked me up and sat me on the couch and said, "Sasori and I have a mission to go to now, but we'll be back in a few hours." As Sasori and Kakuzu walked to the door, Kakuzu stopped and beckoned me over to him. I went to him as he gently grabbed the back of my neck and whispered, "Now put some clothes on before I decide to take you into the bedroom." I smirked at the compliment as he left with Sasori; I didn't know he knew I was naked underneath. Well, I started towards my room when I felt something grab me from behind.

I jumped and spun my head around to see Hidan. Hidan picked me up and threw me on top of his shoulders as he held my ankles with one hand and my wrists with the other. "Hidan? What're you doing?" I gasped as I tried to struggle. Hidan ignored me as he walked into his room, pulled out some cord from his cloak, and began tying up my wrists. I was resisting as best as I could but he was stronger than me and had me pinned against his bedroom door (causing it to shut). Once my wrists were tied, he tied the rest of the cord on the hook on his door; the hook that you're supposed to hang your coat on, leaving me unable to get away.

He walked back to the spikes on the floor and said, "I can't disobey my lord; it's a sin to do so, besides," as he grabbed his iron spear he used for battles, "this ritual is going to be the paramount of ecstasy I've ever felt!" He stabbed his left hand with a chuckle, letting the stream of blood drip on the floor as he pulled out the spike; he shuffled his feet around, making a circle with the blood that pooled onto the floor and formed the Jashin symbol. He mumbled, "It's almost complete," as he walked over to me.

He smirks as he unties my robe, I turned my face away in embarrassment as he removed it, revealing my naked body, and tossed it on the floor. He cupped my chin and gently turned my face to his and asked confused, "Why are you shunning from me Olivia? You have a beautiful body, there's no need to be embarrassed. I mean damn, we're fucking lovers along with Kakuzu for Jashin sake!" I glared at him and muttered, "That's not the point Hidan! I don't want to do this and I don't get off on pain like you do!"

His face turns from confused to relief, "Oh! Is that all? Damn, I'm not going to stab you or anything; I wouldn't do that to ya." I felt relieved but asked in confusion, "Then what the heck am I needed for?" He gave me a mischievous grin and brought his face closer, "Why don't I show you?" then gives me a quick kiss and unties me.

He carries and places me in the symbol and shackled both my wrists. He took his clothes off, straddled me and stroked my cheek with his bloody hand as his eyes were half-crazed and filled with lust. He licked the smeared blood on my face along with sucking and nibbling my neck. I moaned in the pleasure until he bit into my shoulder; I let out a little cry of pain as he began sucking the spot. He leaned away from me, running his tongue over my blood along his lips, and said, "The preparations are now complete."

His skin changed color, from pale flesh to striking black and white. He raised his voice as he declared, "You should be thrilled Olivia, we will share our sex and our pain, double the finest sensation known to man, and become one under the command of Jashin!"I was starting to panic and whispered, "But, you said wouldn't stab me or anything." He grinned at me maliciously and said, "I'm true to my word, but I don't recall saying anything about some pain. Just trust me, this kind of pain will feel good."

He pinched and twisted his nipple causing both of us to moan at the sensation. The priest bucked into my pelvis, rubbing his now hard cock up against me. He licked his cut hand as he grabbed a kunai, raked the tip along his sides and chest, not cutting the flesh too deep, just enough to make semi-deep scratch marks. We both gasped and shivered at the heady mix of pain and pleasure. Hidan began to bite and suck on my neck, leaving a mark before letting go of the skin to travel higher.

When he reached my ear lobe, he nipped it hard. The bite marks and cuts were starting to throb, "Hidan, it hurts." Hidan just slid his tongue across my lips as I held them shut tight. "Is it now? I guess I'll just take your mind off it then." He took hold of his member and stroked the pulsing length of his cock. I watched him do it, moaning and gasping as I felt the sensations too. "How am I feeling that? I don't have a…ngh," I couldn't finish my sentence due to my shortness of breath but he answered me none the less, in a somewhat breathless voice, "Ah, but it's the same area….that's all that counts…my...Olivia."

I could feel his hands on me, the friction of his skin on his cock going faster, his blood pounding in my ears; I could taste both our blood in his mouth, and that strange, intoxicating feeling he must have just overwhelmed me until I couldn't think properly. My breathing became labored, being in sync with Hidan's body, ""Fuck…oh…oh fuck,…ah…yes…Jashin…" I panted in unison with Hidan, and when the priest finally came, shooting his seed all over my stomach, I came as well, leaving a big wet spot on myself and the floor.

Hidan stumbled backwards a bit and sat on the floor. His skin reverted to its normal color. As he looked at me, I was staring at him with a look of surprise, "That was just weird." His lips curved into a wicked smile, "I'm not done with you yet babe. Just…give me…a minute…" I groaned, "Not again," in aggravation as he replied, "Don't try to deny it, you enjoyed every blissful moment didn't you? Tell me!" I looked away and muttered, "No I don't feel like it." He sneered at me as he said, "Well, I can easily change that. I'm going to fuck you like no tomorrow until you're begging me for more."

My eyes widened at those words and tried to struggle again, but the priest just straddled me again, rubbing his stiffening cock up against me. He continued grinding into me with a smirk and leaned down to lick along the faint cuts he'd made on my sides and chest. He licked and nipped my skin all the way to my nipple and sunk his teeth into the hardened nub. I cried out a little from the pain as Hidan trailed his blood tainted lips up to my neck and sought my mouth.

I noticed his skin changed color again when I parted my lips willingly as slipped his tongue inside, swirling it around, and then started sucking on my tongue. I moaned into Hidan's mouth as the priest snickered and bit down, a little too hard, on my tongue. I whimpered in pain as Hidan sucked on my injured tongue, drinking the small amount blood into his mouth. He pulled away to catch his breath, and I glared at him, my eyes watering as some blood dribbled down my chin. Hidan leaned and slowly licked the blood off. I stared into his piercing, purple eyes and asked, "Hidan, please stop?"

"Hmmm, does it hurt? Well, how about now," as he put his fingers in my mouth and pinched my tongue with two fingers. I yelped from the soreness of my tongue as he chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel better," he grinned as he spread my legs apart. He stuck two fingers inside me, slowly moved them in and out; we moaned in unison.

Noticing I was thoroughly wet, chuckled, "See! You've been enjoying the pain the whole time!" He removed his wet fingers and placed the head of his member at my entrance, he said seductively, "Oh, how I've been waiting for this." He shoved his member into me with one quick thrust as I gasped at the pleasure.

He began pounding into me at a steady pace causing me to moan very loudly due to his ritual. "Come on, tell me to fuck you," he demanded. I shook my head no and he pounded harder, "Say it!" "Ah…ah….f...me Hidan" I panted. He grinned wickedly, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." "Fuck me Hidan!"His wicked grin grew wider, "Now..….beg for it..….beg Jashin to fuck you."

I tried not to give in but my body was feeling all of Hidan's exhilaration and blood lust of this overwhelming rite; I couldn't take it anymore. "Jashin…..fuck me….fuck me….OH JASHIN FUCK ME! I yelled. Hidan started laughing like a mad man as he continued to pound into me mercilessly, yelling, "FINALLY! I CAN FINALLY SAVOR IT! OUR UNION UNDER JASHIN IS ABOUT TO UNLEASH ITS HOLY MIGHT!" He then reached his climax and shrieked, "FUCKING JASHIN!" as he released his seed into me which caused me to cum and scream at the time, "HIDAN!"

Hidan kept still for a few moments, breathing very heavily as his body shuttered, and leaned his head back with an absolute look of pleasure on his face as I heard him mutter, "Uh….oh yes….that's the stuff!" With that, he collapsed on top of me as I passed out along with him.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to, I was still lying shackled on the floor with Hidan on top of me. I yawned and then groaned from the cuts he made on me, which were throbbing slightly.

I had to admit, that ritual felt amazing despite the moderate pain. I wanted to get up but since I'm tied up at the moment, 'literally', would have to wait until Hidan woke up.

It wasn't ten minutes before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Uh-oh! The door opened up, revealing a very stunned and irritated Kakuzu. I meekly waved at him with an embarrassed look on my face.

He didn't say a word except glare at the scene before him. He stomped over, broke the shackles and then yanked Hidan up by his hair; he was awake now. "OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" He fluttered his eyes, looking around to see why he was in pain until he saw Kakuzu hovering over him.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR OLD MAN!" Kakuzu ignored him and tossed him on his bed. Hidan rubbed his sore head and whined, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" He didn't get an answer.

At this point, I slowly tried to get up, even though I was still sore, but managed to stand. I attempted to leave when Kakuzu picked me up and carried me out himself.

He sat me in the bathroom and inspected me. "What the fuck did he do to you? Are you alright?" I averted my eyes and muttered, "Yeah I'm fine. He just..um..got me in there and did his sex ritual on me." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Sex ritual?" This was going to be interesting to explain.

"Well, it's just like his rituals he uses for battle but….it just involves sex." He points at the scratches, "Why are you cut then?" "Uh…he cut himself during it but, you know, what's done to him is done….You know how the rituals work, because I sure as heck didn't do it to myself!"

He let out a heavy sigh and grumbled, "I'm just making sure he didn't force you into it and didn't hurt you. You know he can barely control himself when he wants something." I sighed with relief, "Oh is that all? I thought you were going to spank me or something after you interrogated me." He smirked, "I might if you want me to." I grinned while blushing and stood up to turn the shower on; I needed to get the blood and cum off!

Kakuzu stopped me and murmured in my ear, "So how was it anyway?" He's actually interested! I coaxed him, "Let's just say you have to try it since words doesn't quite explain it." I'm actually considering doing it again and have Kakuzu join in.

He didn't say anything when Hidan suddenly walked in and smirked, "Curious about the new ritual are we?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and growled, "I could care less about that damn ritual of yours." Hidan's grin just got wider, "I just fucking heard you ask her old man."

Hidan came closer, 'purposely in front of Kakuzu,' and whispered seductively in my ear, "Meet me in my room at seven tonight for round two. I know you want me to fuck you again." He turned and brushed a hand across the front of Kakuzu's pants, "That's includes you too." He gave us one final sexy smile and left the room.

I have to hand it to him, Hidan knew how to play dirty and get what he wanted. I glanced at Kakuzu and wondered if he was considering it; he was expressionless. He only turned the shower on for me and left the room.

Well, after I had my shower and got me something to eat, I couldn't help but think about Hidan's little proposal. Throughout the day, every time I made the decision of not going, Hidan would pop up out of nowhere and entice me again. He kept seducing me all damn day!

I wonder if he was doing it to Kakuzu too? My question was answered when I walked into the kitchen for a drink and saw Hidan trying to tempt him by whispering dirty things into his ear and massaging his shoulders. I didn't exactly catch what he said but I slowly backed out the room.

The hours seemed to drag by, but seven finally came. I stood outside Hidan's door and hesitated to knock. I knew I wanted to, but I didn't want any more cuts. I guess I'll just have to tell him and finally knocked. It immediately burst opened and I was jerked in.

Hidan quickly tossed me on his bed and pinned me down with a smug look on his face, "I knew you couldn't fucking resist me." "Well it was kind of hard with you seducing me all day! I also have a favor to ask." He cocked an eyebrow, "What?" "Please don't make any more cuts on me this time."

He gave me a quick kiss, "Ok! No more fucking cuts for my little girl." He quickly got off me and grabbed his spike. He sniggered and pierced his thigh. I flinched from the impact as he kept chuckling from the pain. The look on his face was already filled with pure lust and excitement.

"I can't fucking wait to feel this," he murmured while forming the Jashin symbol on the floor with the blood oozing from his leg. He jerked his weapon out and tossed it to the side. He stood in front of me and ordered with a grin, "Take your fucking clothes off." I stood in front of him and took them off slowly to tease him.

I felt his eyes examine my body from the little strip tease and he quickly stripped his clothes off when I was done. He pounced and grabbed me, then plopped me in the symbol. I immediately got a fierce kiss and tongue shoved inside my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and naturally he won.

He bit and sucked my neck harshly, earning low moans from me as I raked my nails down his back. He growled with pleasure and bit harder into my neck, drawing blood. I winced from the pain and pleasure from my throbbing neck. He withdrew, licking his lips and whispered, "The preparations are complete. You know what that means."

I only nodded my head in agreement and gazed at his black and white marked body. He looked sexier when his skin changed color; he was hot anyway but the coloring made it better. He pulled away from me and sat down with his legs spread wide. A sexy grin played on his lips, "Suck my cock."

I gladly went to him and licked the precum off the tip and all around it to get it lubricated before I tried to envelop it entirely with my mouth. I couldn't due to my weak gag reflexes, but pumped what I couldn't reach with my hand.

I felt the thrilling sensation from the pleasure he was having as I kept sucking and pumping; the friction, pressure, and heat on his cock felt amazing. He growled with ecstasy and grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Fuck…ah…ah….suck harder." I sucked as hard as I could and barely could think straight from his overwhelming sensations coursing through me.

I wanted to feel more and gently massaged his balls, earning a very loud moan from him. "Fuck…ah…ah…that's it…play with my fucking balls!" His grip on my hair painfully tightened and bucked his hips up uncontrollably.

Every time he bucked up, he deep throated me but kept my head down with his hand. My jaws were starting to hurt but I didn't want to stop; my stomach was getting tight and knew I was close. "Jashin…fucking jashin….ah….yes….yes….I'm coming!" He thrusted upward harshly, making me gag, and sent my mind and body reeling from sheer bliss as we came in unison.

He shot his semen into my mouth, riding out the orgasm with me still pleasuring him. When the sensations we felt eased away and his body changed back to normal, I stopped and pulled back. Hidan covered my mouth shut, "Nuh-uh-uh!" as I attempted to go towards the trashcan to spit it out. "Let the taste fill your whole mouth."

I grimaced from the weird flavor, "Now swallow it." I reluctantly swallowed as he watched with hungry eyes, "Show me you drank all my cum." He opened my mouth and pulled out my tongue. He chuckled with glee, "Why do I love fucking seeing you swallow my cum? It's turning me on again." With that final statement he devoured my mouth and savored the taste of his own cum.

Our mouths locked in heated passion and pushed me back on the floor. He disengaged our mouths and leaned on top of me as he sucked the sore spot he bit earlier. He sucked my blood greedily as he quickly fingered me. I moaned with pleasure and a particularly loud cry came out when he roughly penetrated me.

I cried out from the sudden pain, "H-Hidan….don't shove it in like that!" He stopped sucking, 'skin black and white' and whined, "Don't fucking yell in my ears!" "Well, it freaking hurts!" He leaned back up with a devious grin, "Hmmm, I think I need to keep you quiet." He wrapped a hand around my throat and started to pound into me hard, groping my breast and biting the flesh on my neck.

It didn't take long until he found my sweet spot and hit it relentlessly, driving my lust home with each thrust. My hands were clenched firmly around his wrist. The lack of oxygen and Hidan slamming vigorously against my spot left me barely conscious; it hurt so much, and yet, I was lost in the pain and excitement.

He loosened his grip around my neck, but didn't lose his pace, and grinned wickedly, "Ah….fuck….you're so tight! Say it!" I barely panted, "S..Say…ngh….what?" "Say…..you're fucking mine!" I already started to moan loudly, unable to hold it in, and wheezed, "I…I..ah..I'm…yours…Hidan."

He slammed harder earning a choked shriek from me, "I can't fucking hear you!" "I'M FUCKING YOURS HIDAN!" He kept pounding me and murmured, "Ah..fuck yes…I know you are….now…who else do you belong to?" I knew what he wanted me to say and didn't hesitate since the end was drawing near, "Ah…ah…I..I belong to Jashin!"

He tightened his grip on my throat again. My eyes rolled back into my head as Hidan slammed harder and faster, losing his rhythm as he reached his peak. He cried out, "Fuck…fuck yes..ah…jashin….ah..ah….I..I'm fucking…going..."

I opened my mouth in a silent scream as he let his hot seed explode inside me whereas I came accordingly. He finally let go of my throat, leaving me struggling to catch my breath and, panting heavily also, pulled out of me and sat on the floor.

It took a good fifteen minutes before either one of us got our breathing fairly back to normal. Hidan chuckled and rubbed my inner thigh, "That was the fucking best. Did you enjoy the show Kakuzu?" I weakly turn my head to see the door slowly open up and Kakuzu walked in. I murmured surprised, "How long were you there Kakuzu?" I didn't think he'd come.

He smirked, "Long enough." "Are you going to fucking join us now or what?" I slowly turned over on my side and whined, "You two can knock yourselves out, but I'm not doing it again." Hidan was stunned, "YOU'RE FUCKING BACKING OUT!"

I was about to reply with a nasty remark when I was gently turned over and face to face with Kakuzu. He whispered seductively, "Not even for me?" I blushed real red; he just had to do that! I sighed, "But…" He raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

I pleaded softly, "Just no harsh pounding, I can't take it anymore." Hidan interrupted, "You're not fucking serious?" I snapped at him, "I am fucking serious! I'm fucking sore and it hurts! My body doesn't heal fast like yours and Kakuzu's damn it."

Kakuzu stroked my hair and whispered lustfully in my ear, "Ignore him; I know how to take care of you. He won't interfere." "Kakuzu!" "You had your chance with her during the ritual, now it's my turn!" Hidan scowled but didn't argue since he knew Kakuzu was right. "Fine, when are we going to fuck then?"

Kakuzu already had seized both sides of my face, merging our lips together in a passionate kiss. The sudden action caught me by surprise and opened my mouth, in which Kakuzu gladly took as an incentive and plunged his tongue in. Our tongues intertwined as he rubbed his hands all over my body.

He massaged my breasts and teased my nipples. I gasped softly in his mouth and tried to take his shirt off. Kakuzu smirked into the kiss and pulled back to strip his clothes off. He sought a nipple out with his mouth and sucked it deeply, causing me to grab his hair and moan softly. Hidan couldn't help but jerk himself off watching us make out.

He continued to tease me until Hidan came closer and sucked my neck profoundly. It felt good but still hurt a little. He played with my nipples too and bit hard into my shoulder. A pained groan escaped my lips as he sucked up my blood, yet again. When he was through, it was Kakuzu's turn.

Hidan shoved his tongue in Kakuzu's mouth and raked his nails down his chest. Kakuzu grunted with pleasure and gripped the back of Hidan's head to deepen the kiss. When Kakuzu let Hidan pull away, he traced the scratches he made with his tongue, savoring the taste of Kakuzu's blood. He licked the blood from his lips, "Let the fucking begin."

His skin changed color again and roughly pushed Kakuzu down on top of me while grabbing his firm cheeks. Kakuzu growled, "If you think you're fucking me up the ass, you got another thing coming!" His threads seeped out of his body and tied Hidan tightly. "What the fuck Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu just smirked and placed a squirming Hidan next to us in the symbol. "Stop kicking you moron!" The threads bound Hidan's legs together and flipped him on his stomach. "Let me fucking go miser!" "You talk too much." Hidan was then gagged and just glared at Kakuzu. "Don't worry; I have something special in mind for you." I was disrupted from watching their little spat when some fingers and a few threads were shoved in my mouth. I was confused, but I sucked them and got them really wet.

When he took them out, he spread my legs and pressed a finger against my anal entrance. I never done it there before and didn't intend to! "Kakuzu not there I…" I was cut short when I was gagged by the threads as well. Simultaneously, he shoved a finger inside me and one thread inside Hidan.

We both moaned loudly from our combined bodies due to the ritual. He slid the slick finger in and out slowly then added the next finger/thread. It felt so weird! When he added the third and spread them apart inside, me and Hidan were moaning extremely loud from pain and pleasure. Kakuzu grunted a few times right along with us, enjoying the unique unison between us three. This ritual just made the sensations we were feeling so freaking intense!

Kakuzu removed his fingers along with my gag and positioned his huge erection at my entrance. I braced myself as he slowly pushed into me. It burned and stung painfully. "No stop!" He pressed his upper body against me and held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed further in. "Kakuzu it hurts!"

Tears were already running down my cheeks from the pain. He whispered soothingly in my ear, "Shh, the pain will pass. It'll feel good soon I promise." He locked our mouths together and shoved the rest of his cock inside me with a quick thrust.

I screamed into his mouth and ended up digging my nails into his skin. It hurts so badly even though the kissing was distracting me a little. He didn't move to let me adjust to his massive size and being stretched. It took a few minutes, but the pain did ease off at some point to a tolerable throb. I nodded my head against our tongue clash and, without answering, he began thrusting.

He went slow at first then picked up the pace. It still hurts, but it was gradually starting to feel good. "How does it feel?" I grimaced, "Better." He took this opportunity to form a lot of threads together, 'resembling a big cock', and quickly shoved it into Hidan.

All of us shrieked from the heated mix of pain and pleasure as it pumped into Hidan unremittingly, hitting his prostate on every contact which made our eyes roll back. It felt like our bodies were burning from the inside and definitely needed release.

"Ah…ah…K..Kaku…zu….har…harder!" He pounded into me just as relentlessly as Hidan and released Hidan's gag. "Oh..fuck…Ja..Jashin!" Not losing his momentum, Kakuzu reached over to Hidan and took a firm grip on his neglected member and started to pump him slowly. Hidan shouted, "Do..don't…fu..ngh…fucking….tease me!"

The only sounds were to be heard was our constant deep lust-filled moaning and occasional cries from Hidan's begging. How can Hidan last this long without coming? I'd already done it long ago if our bodies weren't connected. "Fu..go..go…ngh...fucking faster Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu finally complied with Hidan's demand. I felt the ordeal coming to an end and begged, "Do..don't…stop..ah..ah...Kuzu!" Our bodies were writhing with needed release until Hidan yelled, "FUCK KAKUZU!" He came hard, coating his chest with his own semen.

At the same time, I cried out, "KAKUZU!" and Kakuzu yelled, "YES!" He exploded his semen inside me and our bodies spasmed from the shared, overwhelming orgasms. When the stimulations subsided, we collapsed. Kakuzu's threads receded back into his body while we laid there on the floor trying to catch our breath and recuperate.

We laid there in silence for a while until Kakuzu muttered, "We're going to have to do this more often." I smirked, "Without a doubt." "FUCK YEAH!" Hidan exclaimed and then popped Kakuzu on the back of the head, "So what'd you think?"

Kakuzu smirked, "Very interesting." "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY ABOUT IT?" I started to laugh and even got Kakuzu to chuckle, "Words can't begin to describe it Hidan." He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture.

I have a feeling this ritual is going to end up becoming a daily thing!


End file.
